


100 Kinks - Mirafreed - By the fireplace

by furidojasutin



Series: Fairy Tail 100 Kinks Challenge [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Drabble no. 2 for the 100 Kinks ChallengePairing: MirafreedKink: By the fireplace





	100 Kinks - Mirafreed - By the fireplace

**Author's Note:**

> Mirafreed - By the fireplace  
> always open for ship/kink suggestions for this meme ;) (even though I'm a slow ass)

Warm breaths mingled in the heat not only created by the flames of the open fire in their living room but by the radiating warmth from their skin.

It was a perfect conclusion to a romantic and cozy evening; eventually they had ended up cuddling on the small fluffy carpet and when garment after garment had found their way off their bodies, passionate love was all there was left between them. 

Freed’s thrusts were slow and rhythmical and every time he pressed in deep into her heat he educed a lovely moan from the woman beneath him. He loved the sound of every single noise she made but he kept his pace steady, enjoying just how intense the feeling was in this session of slow and considerate love making. 

There would be days and nights where passion took over completely, rough and needy sex evolving and leaving them both breathless and in awe each time. They both had their own preferences, their special likes, though one thing had been certain right from the start; the burning _fervor_ that sparked between them was difficult to tame but they had proven that they were capable of such a thing at evenings like this one exactly. 

Mira held onto the rune mage, everything else but him forgotten, and pressed her nose against his neck while he sneaked a kiss on hers. She wrapped her legs around him tightly, keeping him as close as possible and her back would arch up in sheer pleasure every once in a while, the heat building up and leading her to her brilliant peak. She felt how Freed’s lips brushed over to her shoulder and from there to one of her breasts where he successfully elicited a soft gasp from the woman he loved and afterwards he would glance at her. 

Mira’s ocean blue eyes were clouded from the lust, and used to Freed’s hair falling in front of his face very easily she detached one hand from his back so she could brush green strands behind his ear wanting to return the look he was giving her. It was a look only she would ever be allowed to see. _Nobody else_. 

“ _Mirajane_..” Freed uttered a deep groan, one he muffled with a kiss pressed against her rosy lips and after he pulled away again, never ceasing in his motions, he rested his forehead against hers suppressing a low growl as he whispered, the tension in his voice clearly telling how close to his release he was himself. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Freed… _ahh_ …”


End file.
